PepsiCo Broadcasting
PepsiCo Broadcasting is an broadcasting company in Argentina owned by Splashinis Television. This broadcasting company is a joint venture between PepsiCo and Sociedad Argentina de Cable, S.A. It operates the four brand channels owned by Argentina, such as Maxtoons, La Factoria, Maxkids and a channel for children that revives completely new through Magic Kids. It was operated by Sociedad Argentina de Cable, S.A. from 2018 to 2021. It is one of the broadcasting companies of Splashinis Television. History Beginnings On June 5, 2018, PepsiCo announced a joint broadcasting company of Sociedad Argentina de Cable, S.A. to design an Argentine radio broadcasting company with the Pepsi theme called PepsiCo Broadcasting, based in Buenos Aires, Argentina. The nine new channels of PepsiCo Broadcasting were announced on June 9, 2018 to be transmitted through Pepsi, but as of August 2018 they changed their name, such as Maxtoons, La Factoria, Maxkids and especially Magic Kids revived due to the closure of the PRAMER channel. in the summer of 2006 The hosted nine-minute, nine-episode PepsiCo Broadcasting link was shown from September 1, 2018 to December 4, 2018 in Argentina, while the transmission from La Factoría de Mar del Plata uses the "Come in December" sign of 2018 "from September 9, 2018 to October 5, 2018 replaced by a 9-minute hosted montage cycle of nine cartoons. On December 5, 2018, Maxtoons is the first channel of the launch, while the other channels were launched from December 9 to 20, 2018, i Argentina. All channels were broadcast only in Argentina. It transmits infantile and sexy programming to each channel. It is now owned by Splashinis Television. From January 5, 2019 to January 5, 2021, the children's channels of PepsiCo Broadcasting begin broadcasting a promotional draw based on Splashinis films with PepsiCo and Burger King, jointly, to promote every Splashinis movie. On January 5, 2021, after PepsiCo Broadcasting ended a promotional tie, Sociedad Argentina de Cable, S.A., announced that PepsiCo Broadcasting would cease operations on February 1, 2021, with several channels in bankruptcy. Closure On February 1, 2021, the last transmissions of the channels will present a 9-minute clip of The Incredible Flipper, before the release of the film. The various channels showed a message "Hasta la vista" every ten minutes before the movement of the various channels, which consists of each Splashinis team going to the store, and one of the team saying Adios, and then taken back to the message. Each 10-minute message loop is played by Rita Ora's Anywhere. From February 10 to 20, 2021, several channels of the various cable platforms in Argentina were eliminated. The production ended on March 5, 2021. List of channels * Maxtoons (December 5, 2018 - February 1, 2021) (The argentine channel broadcasts cartoons) * La Factoria (December 9, 2018 - February 1, 2021) (The argentine channel broadcasts sexy stuffs) * Maxkids (December 15, 2018 - February 1, 2021) (The argentine channel broadcasts children's shows) * Magic Kids (December 20, 2018 - February 1, 2021) (The argentine channel revived to the Magic) See also * Splashinis Television * PepsiCo * PepsiCo Europe * Sociedad Argentina de Cable, S.A. Category:Companies Category:Companies based in Buenos Aires, Argentina